<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Provoking the Beast by YoroiNoKyojin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112013">Provoking the Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoroiNoKyojin/pseuds/YoroiNoKyojin'>YoroiNoKyojin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Rough Sex, Sensuality, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoroiNoKyojin/pseuds/YoroiNoKyojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically this is a WWE fanfiction, but in the LOOSEST of senses. This is a one-shot, smutty strip club AU based on the WWE characters -- but there is absolutely no wrestling involved. In this AU, Lita is a stripper and Kane the club bouncer. This is SMUT with some story involved - if people wanted it, I'd consider continuing it. </p><p>PLOT: When provoking the silent, masked guardian of the Garden of Eden strip club, bold and brave Lita received much more than she bargained for in return. She’d poked the beast, and now it was his turn to strike back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kane/Lita (Professional Wrestling)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Provoking the Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellooooo! I've been watching WWE lately and it reminded me why Kane is my favorite wrestler. I wanted to write something super smutty with The Big Red Machine, and this came out. Again I have no beta readers, so I apologize for any typos or mistakes!<br/>I hope you all like the gratuitous smut. ;]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She’d always wondered what was underneath that </span>
  <em>
    <span>infernal </span>
  </em>
  <span>mask of his. The irony of the thought was so funny that it had caused Lita to nearly fall from her pole a number of times over the course of the week. Despite having shown her body to multiple other men not only during that particular week, but for nearly as long as she could remember being an adult, the brave and bold brunette’s thoughts seemed to only linger on one man in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mysterious masked club bouncer that guarded the front entrance diligently every night. He never spoke, hardly ever moved except to rough up customers who got too rowdy, and never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>took off that mask. Not even when he left for the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were plenty of rumors going around about him; rumors akin to scary campfire stories kids shared at night when they couldn’t sleep. Rumors that he’d set his whole family on fire, or that the reason he didn’t remove his mask was because underneath it </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the burn victim. Rumors that he wasn’t just a bouncer — he was a vigilante serial killer too, targeting only men who preyed on innocent women. Hell, there were even rumors that he ran an underground fight club closer to the border of the U.S. and Mexico.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rumors about the man were abundant and rampant because, well, no one actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew anything about him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not even Mister McMahon, owner of the club, knew the bouncer’s real name — the only word that was put onto the small name tag the giant of a man wore was </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Kane.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lita didn’t know which, of any, of the rumors were true. All she knew was that she was a curious person, and her curiosity about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>was ever-growing. He never showed any emotion — what would it take to get a seven-foot tall, three hundred-thirty pound monster like Kane to break?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she danced around her pole for the final hour of the night, bright golden-hazel eyes watched the man, aptly nicknamed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big Red Machine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he watchfully stood at the back of the room — never looking at the dancing girls, always scanning the crowd for threats. He was clad in his usual colorful get-up; black and red flame tights and big black platform boots that made him even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>imposing. If Mr. McMahon has wanted to make Kane look like a demon, he’d done a helluva job. He was scary, he was threatening, he was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>tempting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time her shift was over and things were beginning to wind down for the night, Lita had already decided she was going to bravely try whatever she could to figure out who he was — or at least what kind of face was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>under that mask. Changing out of the spangly red white and blue outfit she’d worn on the job, the red-head made her way to the back of the club, but instead of walking out the doors, she stopped in front of her query. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his head down to peer at her through the eyeholes of his red and black mask, and she was suddenly struck with a white-hot bolt of lightning, her feet rooted to the spot. Those </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mismatched hues, one icy blue-green and the other pure white, looked at her with mild curiosity. None of the girls had ever been bold enough to try and make conversation with him; hell, no one at the club </span>
  <em>
    <span>period </span>
  </em>
  <span>ever tried to approach him. As he stared at her, Lita discovered why — she was struck with a strong emotion looking at him, but she couldn’t decide whether it was fear or arousal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were relatively alone and unbothered; men cat-called at the front, the other girls were still dancing, Mr. McMahon was in his office, and anyone who entered the club did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>linger near the doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So no one was watching or listening as Lita finally found her voice, taking a step closer to the masked brute and reaching up to set a hand on his chest. That touch seemed to send a jolt of heat through both of them and he quickly glanced down at the offending appendage before meeting her eyes once more. Kane otherwise didn’t move, just stared at her in that eerie yet spine-tingling way. He hadn’t spoken in twenty years — at least that was what Mr. McMahon had said — and she supposed he wasn’t planning to break that silence now. Did he choose a vow of silence? Or was he physically incapable of speaking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More questions she wanted answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, there are a lot of rumors about you,” she said over the din of the club. Lita tried to quirk a grin at him, but found his presence too imposing to manage much more than a half-hearted smile. Her hand remained on his chest, feeling his heart beat steadily under her fingers as heat radiated from that limb all the way through her body. Another thing she quickly noticed, touching him, was that he was more than just a seven-foot tall slab of meat. The man was three hundred-thirty pounds of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pure muscle. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She could only imagine the things he could do to her with those biceps as big as melons…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to keep her eyes from wandering. She (and every other dancer) had most definitely noticed his figure but none of them had ever gotten such a close-up view of it. Kane was broad-shouldered, built like a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>ox —</span>
  </em>
  <span> radiating strength and power from every pore. Finally meeting his gaze again, Lita waited for an answer and of course received none. “Hey… you may be the bouncer, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>move around a little,” she teased. “This isn’t the Buckingham palace or anything, Kane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her jabs didn’t generate a response, but the usage of his name certainly did. Kane had looked away from her, diligently scanning the room and returning to his duties, but upon hearing his name his eyes darted over to her. She was struck once again by the intensity of those mismatched hues, and struggled to recover. “Do you know what the rumors are?” Lita asked, pressing forward courageously. “Have you heard any of them? Like… the one where you killed two men in San Diego and burned their bodies in a dumpster? Some people say the police are still on the lookout for the killer… and they have no idea it’s you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed on her, but didn’t dignify her accusation with a response. “I’ve heard other rumors too… but I want to know the truth.” Lita’s hand slid up his chest, closer to his collarbone, and she felt a shudder run through her own body. Other than a slight twitching of his pecs, he didn’t so much as blink in reaction to her touch, instead simply looking away and watching the room once more. “Who are you? Who are you really?” she asked, gaze beseeching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guardian was frustratingly silent. Lita wasn’t sure what came over her, whether she was acting on pure instinct or if this had been a long time coming, but without hesitation her hand moved up from his collarbone to his masked cheek, forcefully turning his head down to look at her. Leaning up on her tiptoes to try and close the height distance between them, the dancer pressed her lips firmly to the corner of his mask’s small mouth opening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>garnered a reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strong gloved hand darted up to catch her wrist, drawing her hand back from his face as his eyes narrowed dangerously on her. Lita opened her mouth to continue her harassment but it seemed the club was starting to close down. Guests were reluctantly leaving, the music and lights had dimmed down, and the girls on stage were beginning to retreat back to their living quarters. Mr. McMahon would be in his office for most of the night, most likely — but once the guests were all gone, it was Kane’s job to secure the place and lock up for the night guard. If Lita had her way, however, he wouldn’t be going home. Not yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stuck around as the guests all left, standing side by side with the Big Red Machine and mimicking his pose. If he knew she was making fun of him, he didn’t show it; man, he really was a tough cookie. Some of the rumors about Kane were downright outlandish, but some of them… she was starting to believe they were true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if it was even possible, she was more intrigued than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the last drunken, blue-balled man reluctantly went out the front doors, Kane turned away to begin locking up, pulling a set of keys from a small pocket on his suit. On instinct, Lita acted; lithe as a cat and quick as one too, she snatched the keys from the monster of a man and raced into the first door she could see — the women’s restrooms. Kane followed quickly, not uttering a word but clearly agitated judging by his rigid posture and flexing muscles. Hopping up onto a sink, Lita dangled the keys temptingly; but the look on her face was one of utter seriousness. “If you want them, you’re going to have to humor me,” she growled, wondering where all this bravado suddenly came from. He was a giant, and he could rip her in half without so much as breaking a sweat — if he wanted to. Lita’s only saving grace was the fact that she knew he’d never harm one of Mr. McMahon’s dancers; despite possibly being a certifiable psychopath, he seemed to have the good senses never to raise a hand against the girls he was supposed to protect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still propped up on the sink, she closed her fingers around the keys and pulled them behind her back as he finally made his way further into the somewhat small room, his bulk seeming to fill the whole area, leaving no room to breathe. Lita’s breath caught for an entirely different reason because suddenly he was before her, so close that she had to part her legs, staring down at her with those eerie eyes. Her gaze wandered him for the umpteeth time that day; that infernal red and black mask hiding his pale (possibly scarred) skin, that unwavering stare, bulky, corded muscle in his neck and shoulders, and slightly curled brown hair that seemed perpetually wet as it hung just over his shoulders. Danger radiated from every pore; there was a silent threat in his mismatched hues as he lifted his ungloved hand, palm up. A demand for the keys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red-head’s brows furrowed and she metaphorically dug her heels in, refusing him with a curl of her lip. “You’re going to have to pry them from my fingers,” she said stubbornly, and she could practically feel the barely contained rage emanating from him. Eyes never leaving her own, Kane moved in, arms reaching around her. This caused him to slip between her legs, his hard body pressing close to her own, and Lita could smell the mingling scents of sweat and aftershave on him. As two large hands reached to pry the keys from her, she leaned in against him instinctively and pressed her lips to the corner of his mask again, feeling heat pool in her core at being so close to him. He was so dangerous… yet she felt no fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only anticipation, curiosity, and sheer arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clenching the keys carefully in one hand, she used the other to reach up and lift the bottom of his mask before he could stop her. Lita locked her thighs around his hips; he may have been three hundred thirty pounds of muscle, but she had some strength of her own — especially in her legs. Before he could even react she leaned in and her mouth met his; Kane tasted of a delicious combination of sweat, smoke, and malt liquor. A growl came from his chest — the first sound Lita had ever heard from the man — and it sent rolling shivers down her spine, her body instinctively arching against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Kane’s hands grabbed for the keys, forcefully prying her fingers open for them — but the other wrapped around her waist, yanking her against him roughly. The contact of their bodies elicited a gasp from the red-head and she whimpered against him, fighting for dominance as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, tangling with her own. It was breathtaking and highly arousing, witnessing such animalism from a man who spent every day silent and stony as the grave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had she been expecting sex when she decided to fulfill her whim and approach the club bouncer? No. Did she want it from him now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Desperately.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So mesmerizing was his demanding kiss that her momentary distraction allowed the beast of a man to pluck the keys from her, stuffing them back into his pocket. Pulling from her lips and leaving a trail of saliva in his wake, Kane panted, hand retreating from his pocket to lower the mask back down. Lita stubbornly reached up to lift it again but once more he caught her wrist, and she was shocked at the ease with which he restrained her. Like an elephant swatting away a fly. “I want more,” she said, voice firm yet breathless. Leaving no room for argument. Kane may have been an entire foot and half taller and nearly two hundred pounds heavier than her, but Lita had a domineering way of taking control and getting what she wanted. He hesitated, staring at her as he caught his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either tell me your real name, or take my clothes off,” the red-head insisted, sounding downright bossy at this point. She doubted any other woman (or man) had the guts to be so insistent with him, because Kane stared at her with an indecipherable expression before his hands traveled down her bare arms and up her sides, lifting her shirt along with it. Raising her arms and letting out a sigh of delight, she allowed him to remove her shirt, extremely thankful she’d changed into something relatively easy to take off. It didn’t take long for the beast of a man to remove the rest of her clothing, leaving her practically naked on the sink; thankfully it was large and wide enough for her to be relatively comfortable, and his hands were sending such electricity through her that she didn’t even mind the faucet digging into her lower back. Fire followed where his fingers went, and Lita was surprised at just how gentle the giant was when he was caressing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shifting her slightly toward him, the man spread her legs and growled lowly at the sight that was revealed to him. He still didn’t speak, but the rumbles that vibrated his chest had the same effect. Lita was practically quivering with anticipation — before tensing in shock as he knelt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t seem to force herself to move as he leaned in, a few gloved fingers spreading her moist outer lips, another appreciative sound coming from him. Bright gold-hazel eyes watched intently as he took his time, his masked face coming closer and closer to her sex. The material of the mask was cold, but his breath was </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh-so warm, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and the mix of stimulation caused the red-head to tip her head back in exhilaration, a shaky breath leaving her red lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes widened when she felt his tongue slither out through the small mouth opening in his mask, slicking against her slowly. It was a small taste, at first, but then he gained a rhythm, lapping at her soaked slit, and Lita found herself letting out heady moans, hips raising for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had to admit, she’d never had leather inside of her before and had no idea that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was how it would feel. As soon Kane prodded her quivering entrance with a gloved finger, soon pushing it slowly inside, she felt her walls clench around the digit and the most pleasurable tingle went up her spine at the rather odd yet wonderful sensation. It wasn’t long before the rhythmic slide of his tongue over her pulsing clit and the slow movement of his finger brought her to her orgasm, and Lita cried out in pleasure as her back arched, hips pushing into him. By the time she finished, she was a trembling, whimpering mess, and he stood back up, his mask certainly not as dry as before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point she could see the effect her naked body had had on him. As his thumbs tucked into the belt of his tights, she could see the bulge that had formed there — and his size shouldn’t have been surprising, considering he was a seven-foot tall monster, but she still found her eyes widening as he tugged his tights down, letting his erection spring free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She had asked for this, hadn’t she?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lita found her resolve and excitement began to creep into her veins at the prospect of being filled post-orgasm. Muscled legs wrapped around the man to bring him into her once more, and the thick, stiff length that suddenly pressed against her elicited a gasp from the red-head. On instinct she began grinding against him, spreading her slick juices along his shaft — the resulting sound that came from him was an almost pained groan, as if he was trying to control his animal urges; that thought alone made her even more excited. One of her hands went up to his mask and he immediately went to stop her — all his concerns about his face aside, she wondered why he was so vehement. Was it really that bad? If the rest of his face was anything like his mouth… then he had nothing to be ashamed of. “I want to taste,” she said firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at her. When they locked eyes, she wondered if maybe there was something more there; like she might have broken down a wall he’d kept up for a long, long time. After a minute, Kane grabbed her face, lifted his mask just enough to bare his mouth, and claimed her lips in another heated kiss. His lips were hungry, restless, demanding and she relished in his unique taste, equally gleeful in the fact that she was tasting forbidden fruit — lips that may not have been kissed in years. Untouched territory. Dancing with the devil himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They say you’re full of nothing but anger and hate,” she said breathlessly against his mouth as her body began moving against once more, eliciting groans of pleasure from the both of them. One of his hands rested on the back of her neck, keeping her pulled into his kiss as the other went down between them, positioning himself against her entrance. Lita tensed up, quivering in anticipation, hazy eyes cracking open to gaze at him when he pulled back for air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am,” he replied, watching her intently. Lita gasped. Kane’s voice was low, rough, and so spine-tingling-ly delicious that she felt her inner walls tighten just at the sound of it. He chose the right moment to shove himself inside of her liquid molten core; the red-head cried out, threw her head back, and held onto him desperately as her toes curled, walls clamping down around his length and pulsing. Kane groaned, bottoming out within her and wasting no time in beginning to fuck her senseless. His thrusts were slow but long and deep, fully sheathing himself inside of her tight sex each time, and she wasn’t sure she’d ever had sex like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>before. Lita had had plenty of partners in her lifetime but the way Kane pumped into her, so strong and sure and steady, was blowing her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this rate, it wouldn’t be very long before she’d explode again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried her best to go with the motions, moving her hips against his to return each thrust as he slammed roughly into her tight entrance, making her breasts bounce with each one. Before she knew it, he’d pulled out of her, leaving her aching and feeling empty, and roughly grabbing her and pulling her off of the sink. When she was set on her feet Lita faltered, legs feeling like jelly from what he’d already put her through, but strong arms quickly surrounded her, helping her restore her step. Caught off-guard by the surprising show of gentleness coming from a demon such as himself, Lita stared up at Kane and was shocked to feel the electricity crackling between them. This was more than just sex, she was sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much more firmly those arms spun her around, bent her over the sink, grabbed a hand-full of her hair, and positioned himself against her, pushing inside greedily. One hand grabbed her hip and the other went forward, grabbing and squeezing her breast so hard it was almost painful — and extremely arousing. Again his strokes were steady, rhythmic, and deep, and she found herself immediately racing back up toward climax with the way his tip was hitting that perfect spot inside of her. Lifting her head Lita was able to look into the mirror, getting a pretty fantastic view of herself being fucked from behind by the masked demon, who had sweat rolling down his neck, long hair clinging to the damp spots on his mask — damp spots caused by </span>
  <em>
    <span>her orgasm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sight was enough to send her skyrocketing closer to her finish, and she could tell by the quickening of his pace and his increased grunts of pleasure that he was close, too. Lita was so close that she didn’t expect the hand on her bouncing breast to make its way down her body, fingers leaving fire in their wake, down to her slit, beginning to rub circles around her throbbing clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He broke her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fervent thrusts, his heated groans, his circling fingers, and the sight of him fucking her in the mirror caused Lita to fly away in pieces, a shattering orgasm crumbling her. Just as her moans escalated into screams, the hand on her hip went to grasp her throat, and the cutting off of her circulation caused her to nearly black out in ecstasy. She could feel her own juices dripping from them and the hand on her throat tightened as his body shuddered against her. Accompanying his heady moan and the pulsing of his cock was the feeling of being filled to the absolute brim with liquid heat; Lita thought faintly as her cries died down, her orgasm leaving her utterly shaken, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she had never had any encounter quite like this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never an encounter as </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind-bendingly amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>as this, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hunched over her, movements stalling as he finished inside of her. The pair was left breathless and trembling; but he was still able to catch her when her legs buckled. After a minute of recovery, they cleaned up in silence and put their clothing back on. Pulling the keys from his pocket, Kane gave her a lingering look; still catching her breath, Lita leaned weakly on the sink and stared at him. “Tell me something. Your name. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said, voice almost pleading. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched her for a moment, chest heaving with his ragged breaths. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>damned </span>
  </em>
  <span>mask was still perfectly in place. As he closed the distance between them, Lita felt her body tensing up again — in anticipation, not fear. Lifting his mask briefly, he took her chin in his rough grasp and met her mouth in another kiss; this one was animal, hungry, like a predator that had claimed their prey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lita had never liked feeling helpless, but the way he was looking down at her like she was a meal he wanted to devour, she couldn’t help but admit she liked being prey. Eyes wide with desire as he pulled from her lips, her gaze never left the monster as he turned and walked away, leaving her in the room alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had provoked the beast, and she had never made a better decision in her entire life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>